Escenario
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El escenario ya está escrito, pero el que Inui haya quedado fuera de éste es ligeramente molesto.


**Escenario**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

Crear un escenario perfecto es algo que toma tiempo y recursos.

Quienes confían en él, siguiendo sus palabras —siempre órdenes disfrazadas de consejos— ni siquiera se imaginan el esfuerzo que él siempre tiene que hacer, pero a Mizuki no le importa que sea así.

Con recibir crédito por los resultados y seguir siendo escuchado es suficiente, por lo que Mizuki ríe, toma un poco de su té y finge no estar tan concentrado en la pantalla de su portátil, que dejó frente a él desde que se sentó en el gran comedor de los dormitorios de St. Rudolph.

Todavía falta para el torneo, pero con el orden anunciado es fácil ver con quiénes se enfrentarán en todas las rondas hasta la final y por la información que ha recopilado, también sabe quiénes presentaran un desafío frente al cual tendrán que ser precavidos.

Seigaku es uno de los equipos de cuidado y en el que Mizuki ha estado pensando más, al punto de tener en ese mismo instante nueve ventanas abiertas con los datos de todos los jugadores importantes de dicho colegio, aun cuando ya comenzó los preparativos para enfrentarlos y no necesita seguir considerando cómo será el partido.

Además, no tiene ningún sentido seguir pensando en Inui Sadaharu como un jugador importante.

Mizuki chasquea su lengua y deja su taza, todavía calida y medio llena de té, en la mesa y estira su brazo derecho, pero en lugar de cerrar definitivamente la información de Inui, agranda la ventana para que ocupe toda la pantalla.

Inui es uno de los pocos que, como él, valúa la información y la usa para su provecho y aun así Inui se había descuidado y salido de los regulares, dejando que con ello el poder que da ser un jugador oficial y estar en la cancha quede fuera de su alcance.

Pero según sus fuentes, Inui sigue influenciando al equipo, entrenándolos día a día y quizás planeando tanto como él los próximos partidos.

Mizuki muerde un poco su labio inferior, hasta que una fuerte risa de alguien —que no es del club de tenis y por lo tanto no importa— le recuerda dónde está.

Con calma practicada, Mizuki toma de nuevo la taza, aspirando el aroma que aún despide el té y sonriendo para que los demás vean la calma que quiere reflejar.

¿Y cómo derrotar a un rival con el que no puede competir ni de una forma indirecta, como le gustaría hacer desde la banca, dirigiendo todos los partidos?

El no encontrar una respuesta lo irrita más de lo que quiere aceptar, pero oculta cualquier gesto que haga que eso sea evidente tras un largo sorbo de té, que no lo relaja como le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—¿Todo bien, Mizuki? —pregunta Akazawa, apareciendo de repente con su expresión confiada de costumbre y una toalla pequeña sobre su hombro, sin hacer ningún ademán de sentarse a su lado, sin duda porque está de paso por el comedor, luego de correr como suele hacer al final de cada tarde.

—Por supuesto —responde Mizuki y deja escapar un simple sonido que no es una risa ni un resoplido, pero que quiere creer que indica claramente que todo sigue el curso indicado por el escenario planeado—. Sólo estoy revisando el horario del entrenamiento de mañana.

—Tan meticuloso como siempre —comenta Akazawa antes de partir, sin intentar mirar la pantalla para confirmar si es cierto.

—Nfu —esta vez Mizuki lo hace de manera inconsciente, gustoso ante la confianza de Akazawa en él, y cuando vuelve a posar su mirada en la pantalla, se siente de un humor lo suficientemente bueno como para apagar su portátil luego de darle un último vistazo al kanji de Inui, sin fijarse más en la información sobre éste.

El que Inui se haya quedado fuera es una molesta sorpresa pero, a pesar de eso, el escenario ya está escrito, los planes en preparación y sólo falta que llegue el día del enfrentamiento.

Y siempre puede encontrar a otro nuevo rival frente al cual pueda demostrar—le a Inui— su superioridad.

La idea hace que los labios de Mizuki se curven en una sonrisa mientras bebe lo último de su té, satisfecho mientras añade en su mente una última escena —de emergencia, porque confía que pueden ganar con sólo tres partidos— en la que él es el protagonista y un jugador que no es Inui —Fuji, seguramente— se inclina frente a él, derrotado por completo.


End file.
